1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound welding component for welding an ultrasound weldable material into a loop and more particularly for welding an ultrasound transmitting material into a loop shaped ultrasound transducer.
2. Description of Related Art
Ultrasound welding refers to the technique of using sonic or ultrasonic vibrations to form a weld between ultrasound weldable materials. A typical ultrasound welding system includes an ultrasound welding tool for producing the sonic or ultrasonic vibrations and a surface where the ultrasound weldable materials are positioned. In operation of the system, the ultrasound welding tool is used to compress the ultrasound weldable materials against the surface. This compression generally results in formation of an ultrasound weld between the sections of ultrasound weldable material which were compressed against the surface.
There is a need for improved methods and components for performing ultrasound welding.